vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Lawn and Garden Quest 2012
Description April is Lawn and Garden month! The winter coat of snow has melted away from the ground most everywhere, and it is time for planting! Families, towns and groups all across the country celebrate gardening! You may have a green thumb and be the envy of your neighbors, or you may be content with just looking at flowers, but it is time to think about everything green and growing! On today's quest, we will explore some of the different and interesting types of gardening! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Toadstool Table Set! Prizes Questions 1. Whether you have only a single plant in a pot, or you cultivate acres of ground, gardening provides enjoyment for the gardener. Some methods of gardening don't even require soil. What is the type of gardening that doesn't require soil? * Stream gardening * Hydroponic gardening * Tree bark gardening * Perlite gardening 2. Hydroponic gardening, also called aeroponic gardening, has been gaining popularity. Plants grown hydroponically have their roots grown in a substrate which enables the roots to anchor and support the plant. Nourishment for the plant is provided by a solution of nutrients applied to the roots on a regular basis. Hydroponically grown plants usually have a smaller root system, and abundant plant growth. Go to the Castle Entrance with Fountain in Medieval Age, and say: "I garden, therefore I am!" 3. Hydroponic gardening is usually done inside a greenhouse. Greenhouses enable year round gardening, allowing for growing plants outside of their normal growing and productive seasons. What is an important factor to consider when building a greenhouse? * Orientation of the greenhouse to south * Sun angle in winter * Location of shade in the surrounding area * All of the above 4. Another interesting way to garden is water gardening. Adding a water feature to your garden can enable you to grow a number of beautiful flowers and plants. In addition, water is known to be calming and relaxing. Even if you enjoy a more conventional garden, you can use a pond or water feature as a focal point for your garden. Go to the Waterfall in Australia and say: "April showers bring May flowers!" 5. Rock gardening can be a fun challenge for a creative gardener. Certain plants and flowers can grow well amongst rocks with relatively thin soil. In addition, designing with rocks and terraces can bring out your artistic side! What is not a main consideration when planning a rock garden? * Existing rocks and terraces in the garden * The color of the plants * The color of your cat * The layout of walkways 6. One popular garden that can be grown in a window box is an herb garden. You can choose herbs that you love and use them fresh from the garden. Herbs can be grown for cooking or even for medicinal purposes. Go to the Central Square in Medieval Age and say: "Gardens need lots of love and care!" 7. Even if you live in an urban environment, you can still grow a garden if you have a patio or balcony by growing plants in containers. You can grow plants to accent your decor, or even grow vegetables for food. You can choose productive vegetables that are decorative. What is the most important thing to consider for growing vegetables on a patio? * The amount of sunlight they will get * The color of your building * The street you live on * The name on your mailbox 8. Plants in containers cannot obtain food or moisture on their own and the plants themselves can't put themselves in enough light to stay healthy. You must give them the right conditions at the start and continue to care for the plant for the rest of its potted life. Go to outside the Hotel in Western Age and say: "Gardens love spring showers!" 9. For many gardeners, competing against other gardeners is an exciting challenge. Many communities offer flower and garden shows. Shows can be fancy affairs, or simple community shows. However, most shows whether they are large or small offer similar elements. What would you not normally find at most garden shows? * Garden landscape displays * A dog show * Competitions * A vendor area with plants, tools and gifts 10. Gardening has its rewards, but also its pitfalls. Insects and disease can reduce your enjoyment of gardening. Some plants are said to ward off insects while others are bred to be resistant to disease. If you have these troubles, don't despair! Research your plants and find out which plants you can grow to reduce insects and disease in your garden and start growing! Go to the Laser Tag Outer Lobby in Space Age, and say: "Happy Gardening Month!" Answers 1. Hydroponic gardening 2. Go to the Castle Entrance with Fountain in Medieval Age, and say: "I garden, therefore I am!" 3. All of the above 4. Go to the Australian Waterfall and say: "April showers bring May flowers!" 5. The color of your cat 6. Go to the Central Square in Medieval Age and say: "Gardens need lots of love and care!" 7. The amount of sunlight they will get 8. Go to the Grand Hotel in Western Age and say: "Gardens love spring showers!" 9. A dog show 10. Go to the Laser Tag Outer Lobby in Space Age, and say: "Happy Gardening Month!" Category:Quests